1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital audio file utilization. More specifically, the present invention relates to the creation, storing, transferring by radio, and reproduction of digital audio files.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digitized audio is now the norm for a variety of audio recording, distribution and playback applications. The compact disc has supplanted magnetic tapes and vinyl phonograph albums, and more recently, compressed digitized audio is becoming the standard for computer-based management of audio recordings. In a compact disc recording, stereo analog audio signals are sampled at a high rate of about 44 kilo-samples per second and then stored as digital audio files on a compact disc medium for later playback. Because of the large amount of data needed to store typical audio recordings, techniques for compressing the digitized audio files have been developed. One prominent standard for compressed digital audio files is the MP3 standard. The MP3 standard was developed by the Motion Picture Experts Group (hereinafter “MPEG”) as the audio layer 3 protocol used in a variety of digital image, motion picture and audio applications. Other digitized audio file compression techniques are known. The Microsoft Windows® operating system uses a proprietary ‘.WAV’ digital audio file format. Other formats are known as well. Digital audio has not completely replaced analog audio. For example, analog AM and FM radio audio coexists with digital broadcast radio services. Broadcast television similarly includes analog FM audio and compressed digital audio is used in high definition television (“HDTV”). Telephony services still employ analog audio, especially near the end user point of termination within telephone networks.
The digitization and compression of audio files has lead users from an environment where collections of audio tracks were stored on fixed media, including records, tapes and CD's, to an environment where collections of audio tracks are stored in computer memories and storage media. Music and audio players now rely upon a computer to recall digital audio files from a memory, decompress them, convert them to analog and reproduce them for listening. The MP3 player is an example of this technology. Users commonly convert CD audio files to MP3 format, store them on their computers, and download portions of the digital audio files to their MP3 players for later listening. The Internet plays a pivotal roll in the management of digitized audio files as well. User can now download digital audio files over the Internet and store them on their personal computer. Once in their personal computers, users can replay the audio files on the computer or download them to a portable player for later reproduction and listening.
Advancement in digital audio technology has lead to an increase in the number and kinds of applications where digital audio is used. Of course, the distribution of popular music by the entertainment industry is a major application of digital audio files. Today users are able to create their own digital files though the use of their personal computers. Computer software applications are capable of synthesizing digital audio files. Personal audio recorders are available for voice to digital voice recording. Digital audio files related to news, stocks, music and voice are available for downloading over the Internet. Portability is another advantage in digital audio file applications. Since the no physical media like discs and tapes are used, digital audio plays are virtually immune to shock and vibration. This allows users to take advantage of portable and mobile, or vehicular, digital audio players to unprecedented levels. Digital audio can be used during recreational and sporting activities, while travelling, in the home, at the office, and in the automobile.
Given that users enjoy a wide variety of applications for digital audio files, and given that users have access to a variety of sources and playback devices for digital audio files, there exists a challenge in integrating these capabilities. A user may have a collection of audio files on their personal computer. From time to time, that user might want some of the files available for use on a portable device. Another time they may desire to have access to some of the audio files in the automobile. In fact, there may be times a user wants to gather or create audio files while mobile. Heretofore, users have had to employ physical interconnection of their digital audio equipment to transfer files. Users have had to manually decide what files to transfer and then wait while such transfers were accomplished. Certain network solutions to these challenges have existed, but they require a high degree of technical sophistication to employ. Thus, there is a need in the art for a system and method of integrating and automating the use, creation, distribution, and listening of digital audio files among fixed, portable and vehicular applications.